Pig Problem
'''Pig Problem '''is the 230th episode of Stampy's Lovely World. Stampy attempts to solve the problem with some pigs. Plot The episode starts where the last episode ended. Benton doesn't look at Stampy but Benton looks at Stampy when he gave Benton a steak. Stampy and Lee get hungry and find for food. As Lee leaves his position, Stampy notices a lever. Stampy pulls the lever and reveals an exit. Stampy and Lee play tag and when they reached the bank, they found the bank was stolen. The security protocols were activated and they saw the pig. Then, Stampy and Lee goes down to the hole and finds two pigs that stole some carrots. Stampy and Lee lead them to Playful Po Po Station and lead the pigs to the prison. After that, Stampy told the pigs that they must not steal or they get punished. Stampy and Lee leave the station. They go to the bank and they deactivate the security systems. After that, they go inside to the lower part of the bank. Two googlies spawn and Stampy creates a challenge by jumping to the redstone platforms. Lee tries 2 times. On Lee's third try, he fails the last jump. Stampy goes to the platform and fails. He got 3 hearts left and they decided to kill the skeleton. After that, Lee gives Stampy a carrot. Stampy rested and Lee have gone to the platforms but failed again. Stampy tried but failed. Lee tried again and successfully reaches the Hit the Targets part. Stampy tried again but failed 2 times. On his last try, he made it. Stampy and Lee shoot arrows and they go to the last bank challenge. Stampy showed how he made it. They go to the vault and filled it with cakes. They go to the police station (because Stampy left Benton) and found a pig trying to free the thieves. Stampy goes to the Love Garden and he tells us that he added Sarah because of the amazing party that she made with some Stampy toys in it. Stampy and Lee go to the Hop and Splash minigame. Stampy persuades Lee to do it and he did but fails. Stampy tries the minigame and he splashes on the water. Stampy announces the plan for the next video, ends the episode and says "Good bye!" Trivia *This episode marks the following: **This episode marks Benton to be the first dog taken by Stampy in 2 consecutive episodes. **This episode marks Stampy to become the first player to successfully splash on the Hop and Splash minigame. **This episode marks the first 3 prisoners inside Playful Po Po Station. *This is one of the episodes where Stampy doesn't start on his house. Stampy said that this video is "weird" because he didn't started on his bedroom. *Stampy didn't eat a cake. Instead, Lee ate the cake. *It is unknown why are the gamertags are off but a third pig was captured by Lee and Stampy. *The pigs probably stole from the bank because of Stampylonghead killing the Pig Leader in the first episode of his lovely world. Video Minecraft Xbox- Pig Problem 230 Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mittens Is Gone!